Panic! At the village
by Rai-hime1995
Summary: I didn't want you to find out, you'd leave me I know you would." She just shook her tears away and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Not now, not later!" I just tapped my mic and sang a song while holding her. Naruhina Lemons SasuOC ItaOC kakasaku
1. Chapter 1

Panic! At the village

Ch.1, Waky-Waky!

My heart was pounding in my chest, sweat and blood fell from my face as I stared down at Sasuke. I was covered in Kyuubi's chakra, but not enough to make me a lose cannon.

"Naruto, like I said before. I've valued our friendship back in the village, but I'm done playing ninja. The village hurt my brother, and it will fall by my hands." He shouted from his lower spot of the cliffs. "Not as long as I walk and breathe!" I shot back, my fist clenched into a ball as I kicked the ground with my foot, the demon's chakra pushing me forward, dead center to Sasuke's heart.

He quickly jumped away before I was even an inch close to him. His eyes black as heartless coal as he charged up his chidori, curse mark already consuming his soul. I allowed one more tail to form,2 tails was OK. My mind became fuzzy, my animal insects to kill and destroy rising, filling my body with the intoxicating smell of fresh blood on my hands and in my mouth. I quickly shook my head to get 'his' memories outta my head as a red resengan formed in the palm of my hand.

"Let this finally prove-"

"who's the better ninja-"

"And just for the hell of it, who's family line will continue." Snickered Sasuke as he pulled at his forearm and began running at me, the chidori like it's name, chirping birds, also tearing up the rock and gravel as he ran at me. I bit my lower lip with my in sized fangs and ran at him like before.

Our jutsus met, I uncurled my claws and left 4 rows of bloody trenches across his face, but something hit my chest. At first it felt like sticking my finger in a outlet, then bolts fired and bounced around my body till I fell into the pile of destroyed rock and boulders. A sharp pain hit the center of my abdomen as the blackness clouded my vision, soon everything was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I could hear someone talking, voice sweet and soft, but crying, no yelling in pain, choked throat and tears as well. "Naruto! I-I'm so sorry! This is my fault, I should have stopped you!" She cried and protested to someone telling her to leave. Arms fell on my very sore chest as she laid her head on me and continued to cry.

"Sakura...let it go, he's never walking up." A voice cold as ice and hard as stone pulled Sakura off and shut the door loudly. Every inch of me was yelling in pain, and a nagging voice in the back of my head kept saying very mean comments.

That was Sakura-chan? She came to see me in the...I'm guessing hospital. I heard the door open slowly as a quite, relaxing rhythm of click clacking from heels hit the tile flooring. A soft hum rang through my ears as a hand landed on my cheek. The hand was soft like silk and warm to my cold body, I didn't want whoever this was to leave. I had a scene of calming relaxation, peace of mind and a soothing lull hushed the rants in my head and the pain of my body when this person put their hand on my cheek.

"Naruto-kun, I hope you walk up soon." A feeling of lips touching my forehead sent my body temperature over the rim. I couldn't say a single word! I wanted to tell this person to stay with me, I felt safe and at peace with this person, I didn't want it to go away, not yet!

As that warm feeling of safety left, it was like I'd been thrown out into the cold December snow like on Christmas when I was 5. I tried to talk, but not even a moan could come out.

**'It seems as though this person must be her.' **He said with a smug voice. Deep and evil like always, just calmer I guess. 'Shut up! I'm really not in the mood.' I just pushed his thoughts away as I thought about Sakura, and the person she was with. Voice like ice and hard as stone...who could that be?

I guess a morning pass, as well as a night when I woke up. The blinds were open, the rays of the hot sun on my face as I cracked my eye lid open. I saw something, a silttehouse of someone...very curvy!

Hair to her hips, curves in all the right places and...she turned around and I could clearly see the tank top she was wearing, showing them. I gulped loudly, praying the girl couldn't hear me. Thats when I saw the Ipod she had in her pants pocket. I sighed silently and couldn't help but look back at her breast. So big, so round and perfect looking. I could hear her singing along with the song. Gomanisai by T.a.t.U.

"Hinata, time to go." Hinata?! I was l-looking at Hinata's chest? The curvy girl pulled out her phones and giggled. "Sorry, I was just putting N-Naruto-kun's clothes on the chair, incase he wakes up and-"

"Just shut up right now! Naruto is never, do you hear me?! Never gonna wake up. The doctors are pulling the plug on his life support tonight. I'm sorry Hinata." It was Sakura-chan. Her voice was miserable as she took Hinata's sobbing head into her ams and held it close to her body. "It'll be ok. At least he'll be in our memories, lets go sweetie." My pink haired friend kissed Hinata's forehead and walked out with her hand on Hinata's hips.

That didn't mean anything. I told my self. I tried getting up, it didn't hurt as bad as it did yesterday. I stretched my arms over my head and looked at the clothes Hinata set out for me. They weren't my normal ninja gear, in fact they were brand new! The tags were still on the designer shirt and pants. The shirt was a black short sleeve with deep orange shorts. The shoes were sandals that everyone wore and a awesome wallet chain! It had a gama key chain at the end, it was really cute.

I changed out of the hospital nightie, pulled the cords and plugs off and got into my new outfit. I looked in the mirror and finally notice, my headband was missing! I must have lost it during the fight! I just sighed and jumped out the window to Baa-chan's office.

I held the handle of the door to her office with a frown on my face. The village people looked so different when I saw them from the rooftops. So many more children I'd never seen ran outside playing ninja, even Iruka-sensai looked older. I took a deep breath and opened the door to the Hokage's office with a huge grin on my face. "Yeah Obaa-chan!" I opened my eyes and almost fell to the ground. Sitting in the Hokage's seat was someone I'd never seen before. He was old with a weird mustache. His eyes small and his lips in a frown. "I'm sorry, your grandmother isn't here boy. Only me, the Rokudime." I froze in my place, who was this man? And-and did he say Rokudime? As in the 6th Hokage?!

"Rokudime-sama I-" A familiar voice hit my ears, it was a voice I was hoping to hear scream at me for calling her old. "Obaa-" I stopped when I saw her, she was old, really, really old looking.


	2. Chapter 2

Panic! At the village.

Ch.2

2 years later?!

"N-N-Naruto? Is that really you?" Tears peaked at the ends of her wrinkled eyes as she threw her arms around me crying her eyes out. For an old lady she had a grip of death like before.

"Tsunade, is this? The Naruto you told me about?" Asked the-ass- Hokage as he walked over to me. What was this man? 1,000 years old or something? "Y-Yes! How-How did you get out of the hospital? Wait who let you out in the first place?!" I could still see that demonic like burn of anger in her eyes as she stared down at me, even though I was taller then her.

"I went out the window. Does it matter anyway? I'm always in the hospital, and it was only for like a day or so right?" I felt like a moron when Tsunade and the old man looked shocked when I finished my sentence. Then Tsunade shook her head with discouraged eyes. "Naruto, you've been asleep for-for..." She looked around the room till I saw her eyes land on the calendar. It was October 8th...2010?! I-I've been asleep for 2 whole years?!

"2 years?" I landed on my ass when the shock hit me like a ton of bricks. I held my head as I stared at the calendar, hoping deep down that this was a really mess up nightmare. "I'm sorry Naruto, but it's true."

I tried to hold down my pounding heart. No way could it be two years later since that fight, how badly was I injured?!

"Naruto, you were half dead when we found you, and had to be put on life support from the fact you were missing a lung and your stomach." Tsunade looked over to the man that was supposable the Hokage and turned to the window, the sun reflecting off her wrinkled skin, which didn't even change back to her young looking self one bit. I knew if I asked I'd get killed, but it was wroth tiring right?

I gulped down the lump on my throat, but she beat me too it. Well, I think she did. "Naruto, try and use a Jutsu." What the fuck? Use a jutsu? Why? Maybe to make sure I wasn't fully broken or rusty for being asleep for 2 whole fucking years!

"OK. KageBushin-no-jutsu!" And right next to me stood a perfect clone of myself. I looked just to make sure it wasn't a dud. I was surprised, I think I'd gotten taller, and my hair grew out more.

"That is not possible! How can he use Jutsus! The art as been gone for 2 years!" Say what?! Jutsus have been gone for the whole time I was asleep?! "Ahh, but you forget Toshibi(hahahahaahahh), He has Kyuubi, and Kyuubi was created before time, meaning Naruto was not effected by Gobi's attack." Smirked Tsunade as she looked at me and my clone, I guess she was happy.

"**Gobi?! That damned dog showed his face here? But why is the real question." **

I knock my head side to side with my fist as I shook away his words. Since when did he become a chater box?! Talking non-stop I swear!

"Naruto, this is serous, you are one of the only few that can use Jutsus in the whole Ninja world." Tsunade took the Hokae's hat and placed it on my head. I normally would be jumping off the walls and shouting to the whole village that I was in charge now! I had the power and respect I wanted, but now wasn't the time. "From this day forward, you have to be Hokage." I smiled a little, but I had a mission in mind before I did anything.

"**My extract idea Kit. We have to go to the demon relem and find Gobi. Bull if I let him do anything on my turf!"**

I just sighed and put the hat back on the old man's head. "I'll become Hokage when I deserve it Baa-Chan." I looked down to my feet and put on a serous face. "First I will find Gobi and make it so everyone can use jutsus again."


End file.
